


Seductress

by calaveravera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Poetry, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaveravera/pseuds/calaveravera
Summary: A poem about Yuuri and his gender identity. First time posting a fanwork





	Seductress

He has always felt a wrongness,  
a stillness that leaves him gasping for air.  
He learns to ignore the fullness of chest,  
the dread and longing lodged beneath his sternum.  
He feels a yearning for something else, pressure building in the caverns of his body.

The first time he saw Victor skate, his vision exploded with  
images of what he could be,  
silver hair flashing, strands floating horizontal, a biellmann spin.  
He fell in love with the way his body left ripples in an ice world.  
He fell in love

There are certain moments when his body feels like a prison,  
the whole balance of his body resting on two thin blades. 

He learns that he may not be able to change his body, but that  
the way  
he moves  
is more important. 

He loves the rink, loves to dance,  
takes comfort in changing,  
finds freedom in the fluidity of movement,  
how he bends and curves,  
creating new shapes with his body.

When he feels the crush, the squeeze of fitting,  
he goes to the rink.  
He practices until his feet are raw,  
back pressed against firm ice floor his chest heaves,  
the only sound in the silent space  
his own heavy breaths  
dragged from the depths  
of his ribcage out. 

When Victor gives him On Love: Eros  
as his short program,  
he is afraid of failing.  
He doesn’t know how to pull this off,  
how to embody seductive masculinity. 

He chooses an outfit that feels dangerous.  
Jagged crystals encircle his hips and trace a line up his shoulder  
Bare skin peeks beneath sheer cloth  
A half skirt bursts from his side  
Silver hair flashes in retrograde.  
He dons an inky black that challenges the world. 

He thrusts his hip, he lifts his arms, he hides his face  
distanced from himself as though  
watching swirling white behind glass,  
emotions whipped inside of him.

He realizes when he thinks back  
to when he has felt most beautiful, most stunning,  
he has felt like how minako sensei looks, as though floating. 

He feels his stomach drop. 

He can’t afford to lose Victor.

He asks Minako-sensei to teach him to move  
in feminine ways.  
He wants to feel comfortable spinning.  
To feel a coming together in a beautiful way,  
To feel a coming together. 

Under the bright lights, he becomes the most beautiful woman in town.  
He forgets the discomfort of existence.  
Exists only within the beauty of creation, the identity in movement,  
a glide, a spin, the bending of arms and legs,  
the cant of his hips and a blown kiss.  
He becomes a seductress

Each time he seduces his audience, he comes alive.  
This is where he feels truth.


End file.
